


【Thesewt】Mr.T与他的蜜獾 (上)  (算是PWP吧我想(?)

by Thesewt224098



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesewt224098/pseuds/Thesewt224098
Summary: * Theseus/Newt关系已确定* Newt似乎被我写得有些主动* 后面有Newt女装提及(?)* 这大概是辆幼儿车* OOC预警





	【Thesewt】Mr.T与他的蜜獾 (上)  (算是PWP吧我想(?)

**Author's Note:**

> * Theseus/Newt关系已确定  
> * Newt似乎被我写得有些主动  
> * 后面有Newt女装提及(?)  
> * 这大概是辆幼儿车  
> * OOC预警

「鉴于你再次提出这种莫名其妙且甚至到了荒谬的要求距离不到两小时，我的回答还是一样，不！」

Newt斩钉截铁对着面前堵住自己去路的男人说道，被金棕色浏海盖住的眼眸鲜少似得直盯着一脸准备跟他杠上了的Theseus，他不明白自己兄长对这件事情怎么会到了异常执着的地步，值得让他锲而不舍的逼问他将近数十次了。

起因一切都是魔法部那一年一度盛大舞会惹的祸，Newt现在还能忆起当时Theseus第一次提出这事情时，对方那犹豫不决的神情加上在他面前焦虑地来回走动，嘴里还念念有词，这一切的行为都令Newt感到困惑。  
但在得知此事之后，对于要由Theseus主动说出口这一点来说，的确也是非常难以启齿，考虑到他作为弟弟、或者是爱人的身份来看，Newt也就不奇怪当时Theseus的行为了。

毕竟Theseus请求他、希望他、要求他，随便一个甚么词，总而言之就是要他扮成女人一同前往那个该死的魔法部舞会。

＊＊＊＊＊

在代表早晨到来的一缕阳光从窗帘间隙打进他与Theseus共同拥有的床铺上，Newt早已在昨晚入睡前计划好了新的一天行程。

他要调配一壶新的曼德拉草药、照看马形水怪，自从将牠从那个不人道市集还有过于狭窄的水箱解救出来，马形水怪四肢的伤已逐渐好转起来，Newt想着他得需要花多点时间在这可怜的大家伙身上，他不想有一点闪失让马形水怪的伤口恶化；接着是金飞侠，Newt得确保牠的羽毛是否还保持柔顺，能为牠梳上半天的羽毛对他来说不是问题；变色巨螺爬行过的地方也必须清理干净。

然后剩余时间用来跟他最近与Theseus共同养育的猫狸子来培养关系，说起来这小家伙还是Theseus某一天晚上回到家顺手带回来的，按照Theseus的原意表示，牠倒在家门外的一株草丛那儿正奄奄一息，所幸被他发现了。于是Newt当下便赶紧作了治疗，才让猫狸子从死神手中逃走。

 

感觉到阳光逐渐变得强烈，Newt翻过身看着自己另一侧早已空出的位置．没有任何一丝温暖的气息透露出枕边人早早就离开床铺，Newt非常佩服Theseus在这一方面总是能这么保持原则，他从没看过Theseus赖床的样子，无论是因为魔法部的工作量庞大导致半夜才回到家、或是前一晚的激烈性事，更甚至于是隔天休假，每当他清醒时，他的完美哥哥早已在客厅中看起了预言家日报。

 

随着早餐的香气扑面而来，Newt边打着一个哈欠边慵懒地走到Theseus的身旁，俯身把一个轻吻落在他的嘴角上。

 

「早安，Newt 。」Theseus放下了手中的预言家日报回应了那个轻吻，并且一手伸向Newt的颈后把他拉往自己。  
突然的动作令Newt不得不扶着Theseus的肩膀才能维持好平衡感，他低哼了几声，随后便直接一个横跨让自己坐在Theseus结实的大腿上。

 

「难得的休假，是吗？」Newt把玩起对方总是梳得整齐的头发，现在它们却像个不受控制的个体一样往四面八方乱翘着，只有在这个时候，Newt才能享受与Theseus早晨的两人时光，毕竟对方作为首席傲罗，本来假期就不是想放就放，Theseus必须一早就得出发去魔法部，只剩他一人留在公寓中已是家常便饭，幸亏他还有一箱子的神奇动物要照顾，否则每天过上这种无趣的等待日子想必会生病的吧。

 

「既然是我得来不易的假期，今天就稍微撇下那些动物们———」Theseus把脸埋进Newt只覆着薄衫的胸膛，淡淡的花香味马上迎面而来，按耐不住的双手撩起衬衫，探进弟弟结实却又不失柔嫩的背脊。「———来照顾我吧， Artemis。」

Newt以居高临下的视线看着在自己身上正肆无忌惮吃豆腐的Theseus，被对方挑起的欲望逐渐苏醒，就连感官也瞬间敏感了起来，原本游走在自己身上的那双手此刻正往他光裸的大腿进攻着，Theseus抬起头来示意了一个吻的要求，Newt捧着他棱角分明的双颊倾身将嘴唇覆上，紧接着Theseus加深了这个吻，期间还轻咬了Newt的下唇迫使他作出下意识的反射动作，Theseus看准时机便一手扣住他的后脑杓，随后便将舌头送进Newt那甜美的口中与之交缠着。

柔软的舌头相互缠绕，不时还发出噗啾的淫靡水声，Newt被他吻得面红耳赤，就连脸上的雀斑看上去也特别显眼，Theseus着迷似地盯着他的弟弟因为欲望而陷入情潮的神情，相较于平时的Newt，此刻的他就像是被打开了某种开关，放荡的表情完全显现在他面前。

再也抵挡不了诱惑——也多亏Newt此时是下半身裸着的状态，Theseus带着薄茧的手掌一只托住Newt的嫩臀向外掰开，让他粉嫩穴口一览无疑；另一只的手指先是在菊穴口周围轻揉按压着，等到似乎觉得Newt下面的那张小嘴可以融入异物的入侵，便把两只手指深插入进去。

尽管做好了心理准备，在被手指侵袭的那一瞬间Newt还是忍不住微微颤抖着身子，他把头抵在Theseus宽大的肩膀上，紊乱的吐息打在对方的肩颈处，止不住的呜咽声听在Theseus的耳里简直就是另类的情话。  
「 Artemis———」因被染上了情欲让Theseus的嗓音便得更加低沉有磁性，Newt将视线往上看去，发现他的哥哥侧着头、充满锐利的双眸此刻也正专注着目视自己，就如被盯上的猎物，Newt再也逃不掉面前猎人的追捕，反正他从头到尾也没想过要逃就是了。

Theseus见前戏扩张得差不多了，迅速将还埋在后庭里的手指抽出来，突然的空虚感让Newt有些不满，但还没来得及对哥哥抱怨时，就被Theseus给一把抱起，多年来与神奇动物相搏的灵敏，Newt也快速地用修长的双腿盘住了Theseus的腰，好让自己稳定住身子。

 

他的哥哥因为长年的傲罗工作，练就了一身精壮的身材，所以要抱起同是男人的他也不是问题，  
尽管跟神奇动物相交必定也要花不少的精力，Newt自认他的身材并不算是瘦弱，至少也有个结实，可每次被Theseus轻松地连人抱起的时候，他总是不禁会疑惑这到底是谁的问题呢——。  
还在纠结于这项问题的Newt在不知不觉间被Theseus带回卧室里，直到感觉臀部触碰到柔软物体时，Newt才回过神来发现自己已被他的哥哥带到床上了。

 

「刚才在想甚么？」Theseus带着略好奇的口吻询问，就着厚实的身躯，沉重的压迫力令Newt有些心痒难耐，他真的对这样的Theseus无法抗拒，被包覆在他的身下，到哪也逃不过那双眼睛，强而有力的手紧抓着他的手腕向脑袋两侧一放，不等Newt的回答，Theseus便直接将身子完全地放在他身上，一只腿嵌入在Newt的两腿之间，唇舌的黏腻交融替这份情欲更添上火。

待他们终于从彼此的嘴唇上分开，Theseus先是把Newt身上仅有的衬衫给脱下后，转而解开把阴茎勒得生疼的西裤，勃发的欲望在内裤下顶出了令人叹为观止的弧度，Newt情不自禁地伸手覆上他哥哥的勃起，一想到待会这根大家伙在自己体内横冲直撞的画面就令Newt迫不及待。

「我在想———差不多该进来了吧，Theo。」语毕，他将手移到内裤边缘处后便往下扯，Theseus的阴茎就这样弹了出来，看上去充满了威摄力，Newt不算细致的指节挑逗性地从Theseus的睪丸慢慢往上抚摸至挺立的柱体，顶端已渗出些微液体，他轻轻用指尖抹去，感觉到对方因为这个动作而抖了一下身子，Newt在心底暗自愉悦了一番。

收到Newt的主动邀请，Theseus当然不会放过这种时刻，他重新调整好姿势，一手扶住已经硬得发烫的阴茎，一手抬起Newt的一只脚将它搭在自己的肩膀上，一个挺身直接没入弟弟温暖的巢穴之中，刚才在客厅已做足前戏，此时Newt的穴里既是炙热、又是紧密的包覆着他的阴茎，没给Newt适应的等待时间，Theseus便开始大力扭动腰肢抽送着。

他感觉自己要被Theseus撞坏了———下身被猛力顶撞的刺激透过背椎爬升到大脑中，Newt半张开口喘息着，被染上情潮的绿眸看着在他身上正卖力抽动的Theseus，他额前的卷发被汗打湿、紧闭着双眼咬住下唇似乎是在隐忍着因为Newt体内的美好所带来的快感。

 

『就连这种时候也不忘保持菁英模式吗———』Newt在迷茫之中想着。

 

抬起手打算抚平Theseus下意识的皱眉，却因为被体内持续抽插的阴茎擦过了敏感点而泄漏出更加甜腻的呻吟声。找到了弟弟最惹人爱的那一点凸起后，Theseus先是忍住了操干的欲望让自己坚挺的阴茎退出。

Newt全身的力气就像是被夺走了，此刻只能被他的哥哥肆意摆弄身躯，Theseus让他像只准备被干的母狗一样趴在床上屁股被撅高，宽厚的手掌放在了他的臀上，紧接着又是一个深深插入，因为后入式的关系，Theseus的阴茎比刚刚还探进了更深处，可他的目标早就锁定好了，他让自已硕大的龟头既凶猛又准确地狠狠辗压在Newt体内的前列腺凸起上。

被直接性的进攻Newt也顾不上害羞什么的，手指紧抓住床单，开始忘情地大胆呻吟着，整个卧室响彻了他软腻的淫荡发情声以及Theseus低沉的喘息声。

直到承受不住身后的撞击了，Newt瘫倒在床铺上，失焦的瞳孔充满了水气，就连嘴巴流出了些微口水也没察觉到，他只觉得自己就快要溺死在这份过多的快感上，随着Theseus强而有力的顶撞，他甚至都快忘记今天该做的工作，脑海中只剩下埋在自己体内的那根阴茎了。

突然眼前一瞬间发白，Newt的呻吟声夹杂着难耐的呜咽声，他就快到了——。

「Artemis，为我射吧。」Theseus边说边加快了抽插的节奏，感觉到那贪得无厌正吞着自己阴茎的内壁逐渐吸附得更加用力，他便知晓他的月亮要到达快感的顶点了。果然过不了多久，他亲爱的蜜獾伴随着高亢的呻吟声射出了精液。

Theseus抓紧了Newt的两边腰侧，若不是他此时正抓着，恐怕Newt现在早就整个人瘫软在柔软的床铺上。他习惯性的咬了咬牙，强烈勇猛地继续让阴茎直捣Newt已黏腻不堪的后穴，他就像个打桩机一样不知疲惫，接着突然感到下身一紧，Theseus仰起头来咬紧下唇，在快速猛烈的抽插几下后便把精液全数浇灌在恋人的体内，随后他将手绕过Newt的腰抱着他一起倒回床里。

 

火热急促的吐息打在Newt的颈后，待那根还埋在穴里的阴茎因为高潮而软下来后，Theseus让它退了出来，顺便用了一个无杖咒语把两人清理干净。

Theseus撑起身子，用手简单拨弄着Newt额前蜷曲的金棕发，之后便在那漂亮的额头上落下一吻，他知道自己一早就让弟弟经历如此激烈的性事，于是他对Newt说了再休息一下吧，表示自己先去把客厅已经冷掉的早餐给收拾干净在回来陪他。

 

＊＊＊＊＊

 

Theseus整装好了仪容后便从卧室走了出来，拿起魔杖对着木桌上早已冷了的吐司一指，令吐司往烤面包机所在的方向飞去，清楚明白Newt在做爱后不会那么早就下床，Theseus决定在不浪费食物的情况下，把Newt的那一份重新烤过再把它吃掉，等Newt清醒之后在替他准备其他的餐点——。

Theseus本打算在等待之余继续看预言家日报，但是窗外的敲击声引起了他的注意，他从橱柜上的木盒拿起三块猫头鹰食粮，在接过信件的同时，他把另一只手的掌心朝上停留在半空中，好让猫头鹰方便进食，吃完之后猫头鹰咕哝了几声像是在对他表达谢意接着便转身展翅而飞。

Theseus拆开了信件，是一封关于魔法部一年一度隆重的舞会，除了英国魔法部的成员之外，还会有各国的魔法部成员参与，是不可缺席的重大舞会之一。  
但是有种说不上来的怪异感，因为这封信件的尾巴还落下了这么一句  
『P.S. 请务必携带一位女伴一同前往。』

Theseus又重新检视了信封，再次确定上面的收件者是自己的名字后，这时他才想到了另一个问题——他该从哪里去找个女伴出来啊？

 

-TBC-


End file.
